Heart of Darkness
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn. The Volturi take advantage of all they've learned from the "Bella situation" and now nothing will be the same *UPDATED* Now Rated 'M' for chapter 15
1. Assignment

"Since when do we scout for perspective vampires?"

"You mean since when do you two scout for perspective vampires? Now."

Alec thought it best to stop arguing and took a step back from Aro. The head of the Volturi saw no need to explain himself to the boy, and proceeded to hand his twin sister, Jane, a slip of paper with a name and an address. "Lark Rhine is anticipated to have a very interesting power. However, I don't fully trust some of our brethren of late...so off you go!"

Once out of Aro's presence, Jane began to berate her brother. "You shouldn't question him...he always has a reason. Besides you know he's been on edge ever since the incidents with Bella and Edward."

"Yes, dear sister, but you think having had their daughter murdered would've taken care of his apprehensions."

"You know very well that not everyone agrees with what he ordered. After all, you were one of them," she ended in a bitter, disapproving tone.

Alec stared blankly ahead, not even acknowledging that she had spoken.

"Blocking your emotions and true thoughts was a new level of power for you that couldn't have come at a better time then," Jane responded to his silence.

"Regardless of how anyone feels - it happened; and if Alice sees us coming into the country...well, this may not end well."

Without skipping a beat Jane reminded Alec, "That's why Aro had Felix kidnap the Mutt. Alice can't see past them according to what Aro has heard; and the part of the country we're going in is still too far for his pack to hear his thoughts. You're getting to be quite the worrier in your old age brother."

Alec left his sister to get their travel companion. 'It truly is a miracle we've kept him this long,' Alec mused.

As he approached the Native American boy, he was met with a low growl. "Phasing won't help you...you know what will happen if you don't cooperate."

The boy whimpered and obediently followed Alec from his cell and out into the night.


	2. Changed World

As the three of them were on a plane, Alec couldn't help but laugh at the looks he and Jane were getting. "We must look ridiculous - being covered from head to toe and sporting sunglasses -"

"Who cares," Jane cut him off and pretended to sleep.

Alec turned his head to the window blocking out the sounds of their "pet" whining behind him.

Lately Jane's idea of fun had gone from amusing to common place to down right sickening. He had no idea when or why exactly he had started to change, but he wasn't sure how he felt bout it. He guessed it had to do with Renesme's murder. She was physically a young girl although age-wise she was a mere toddler. 'Was,' Alec scoffed angrily in his head, 'Jane and I were rescued from an eternal death because of our potential, and she was killed for her.'

Then again, no, everyone knew the real reason behind her murder: punishment.

Bella, Edward - all the Cullens in fact had influenced so many of our kind. More and more vampires were turning vegetarian. Truth be told, Alec didn't see the problem the Volturi had with this. After all, less vampires would be risking exposure - so what was the problem?

Alec shook his head, although all this was true, he knew that somehow this wasn't the root of his change. The benfit to all this is that he had found a whole new level to his powers; the downfall is they required tons more concentration. Even now he was fighting to push all these thoughts - and the emotions attached to them - away so he could concentrate on the task at hand. He took the paper with the name and address:

'Lark Rhine  
611 Robinson Drive  
Manor Park  
New Castle, DE 19720'

"Let's see what's so special about this one," Alec said in the most bored voice he could muster.


	3. Restraint

"Why are we here?"

The poor boy barely got his question out before he was screaming in utter agony.

"Jane," Alec snapped then turned to the boy, "Aro had a feeling that Bella would have extra powers after transformation - he was write. So - "

"Alec," it was Jane's turn to snap, "so we are just checking on others."

She continued in a voice that was too low for the wolf-boy's ears to make out, "Why would you tell him?"

"We need his cooperation for our protection!"

"That's what I'm for!"

"What so he can randomly scream bloody hell and alert the whole town?"

"That's neither here nor there, no one can get past my powers - save you."

"Bella can," Jane growled as Alec carried on, "and so can anyone around her she chooses. I'm thinking of our safety and the mission."

Jane nodded curtly, "Fine...only in extreme situations then."

"Right, now let's find a spot in the house to observe."

"Not you mutt," Jane pointed to a lush weeping willow in the backyard, "your purpose can be served outside, and you know what will happen if you leave."

The boy's body resigned and headed to his assigned spot, but his eyes were fierce and unforgiving, 'One day,' the boy thought, 'she will pay.'


	4. The Humans

The twins settled in the attic, in a spot right above their mission's room. Oddly they figured this spot out from this inexplicable pull they felt upon entering the surprisingly clean place. There was the most entrancing melody being played, and the female voice that accompanied was even more heavenly. Brother and sister were frozen in place until the song faded into silence.

Finally, a voice from below spoke, "Aiyanna...Aiyanna...AIYANNA RAIN ARE YOU THERE?"

Through what sounded like a speakerphone another voice came. "I can't believe you," the second voice, also female. sounded as if she was trying not to cry, "You made a melody for my poem? Lark, this is...I just...I don't know. I'm speechless. It's beyond beautiful sis."

"Hey it's your words girl," Lark said in a cheery voice.

"They may be my words, but they sure don't sound like them!"

"Don't sell yourself short sis. I mean come on you -"

Lark was cut off by a loud clattering sound from the speaker, followed by shattered glass, a gasp, and a string of obscenities.

"Dream for me," came Aiyanna's voice quickly before a harsh click.

"Fight for me," Lark whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.


	5. Excuses

"Alec," Jane hissed, "someone's coming."

The twins plastered themselves to the highest rafters just before the small, circular window opened from the outside. It was around 7 the next morning and they had just come from feeding.

The person entering was a girl around sixteen. She was short with soft curves and a round face. That last detail was a little hard to tell because she had a cascade of thick chestnut brown hair covering most of it. The girl sighed, "I can't go in there like this...better to get it over with now."

Pulling a band from her messenger bag, the girl put her hair in a half-up half-down style and (unbeknownst to her) turned towards the twin vampires. Alec cocked his head in wonderment while Jane smiled slowly.

The girl, whom they assumed was Aiyanna from her voice, had several deep gash marks on the right side of her face. The fresh marks went from just under her eye diagonally down to her chin. Looking to the ground she sighed, squared her shoulders, opened up a door neither Alec nor Jane had noticed before, and entered into Lark's room.

"At least she had the courtesy to leave the door open so we can see what our target looks like," Jane grinned from ear to ear.

Alec half smiled in return, although her joy at this girl's pain disgusted him.

"AIYANNA RAIN PETERSON!"

Alec and Jane hovered in shadows near heir new vantage point. There they finally saw Lark for the first time...and she was in a rage. Lark was a all, slender strawberry blonde. She had emerald green eyes and a delicate mouth that was now pursed; obviously , she was trying not to explode. "So...how are you going to explain this one at school?"

"A rake," Aiyanna whispered to the ground.

"A rake?"

"Yes...you see I have a few splinters in there to prove it - ya know that I stepped on a rake and it flung into my face."

Lark shook her head. Shaking with anger she tried to restrain herself. "I keep telling you you need to move in here. Now he's giving you injuries on top of your injuries to help you explain them!? My parents love you and you're already considered part of the family," Lark offered in a restrained voice.

Aiyanna seemed more interested in staring at her beat up Vans then whatever Lark was saying. She must have heard her thought because she responded back as she reached for a green Sharpie and started writing on her ripped up jeans.

"You're parents already have 9 kids to worry about LarLar."

"Don't you get cute with me," Lark said only half seriously at the sound of her childhood nickname,"3 of them are in college and I really believe that the other 5 like you better anyway."

Although Aiyanna still concentrated on decorating her jeans, she still smiled and chuckled at Lark's retort. Alec cocked an eyebrow...how can someone who apparently gets injured frequently and seriously find humor in anything?

"See I'm not the only one who sees joy in pain," Jane declared.

'No,' Alec thought, 'she sees joy through pain.'

"C'mon we're going to be late for school," Aiyanna got up, reluctantly surrendering the Sharpie.

Lark laughed, "Only you would write random quotes all over your jeans. Ya know, most normal people write band names or draw peace signs and happy faces."

"Well I never said I was normal," Aiyanna stuck her tongue out, thankful for the change in subject, "and I'm definitely not a hippie."

"Well what's the new quote from?"

"Criminal Minds," Aiyanna blushed.

"Of course it is," Lark rolled her eyes, "Well...what's it say?"

"It's from last weeks episode. Rossi said it and it just, well, I don't want to forget it."

"And it is..." Lark tapped her foot rapidly on the floor in mock impatience.

"Our scars are there to remind us of where we've been, not dictate where we're going."

All four were silent as the real meaning for her was known only to them. Lark looked at her best friend sadly and patted her back as they grabbed their bags and left.


	6. Talented

Around 4 o'clock Lark's bedroom door swung open and she gave a shout of pure joy. "I don't believe it! For the first time ever I want my family to be here and they are all at soccer practices, club meetings, or friends' houses. What the mess?"

"Don't worry," Aiyanna came in behind her, "they'll be there for the talent competition."

"Miss Mandie thinks that some of her friends from New York might be there...the ones who work on Broadway productions!"

"That would be such an awesome start for you; so many doors can be opened through that experience. Did you know most of our most beloved celebs got their start in theater?"

"I know!" Lark smiled widely at the thought.

"And," Aiyanna added, "you know you're going to win."

"No, I don't," Lark blushed.

"Oh come on! You're like a siren!"

"I beckon sailors to their death," Lark questioned seriously.

"Now I like the sound of that," Jane remarked.

"No! I mean you command the attention of all those in hearing range. It's impossible to not listen to you," Aiyanna encouraged.

Jane and Alec looked at each other. 'So that's it,' thought Alec, 'hypnotize others with her voice. Good for feeding and for battle.'

Jane was beside herself with delight, "Can you imagine! No one would be able to escape my pain within hearing distance; what with her voice holding them to the spot! Aro was wise to investigate this one first. Let's take her tonight."

She sounded like a child anticipating opening a birthday gift rather than a vampire about ready to take the mortal life of a human. All of a sudden Alec felt an unfamiliar of urgency: they couldn't leave yet. There was something to this mission, something he didn't understand just yet. He offered the only excuse he could think of, "Let's make sure of this assumption."

Jane's voice came out like acid, "How do you propose we do that."

"Attend the talent show, gauge the humans' reaction," he thought up on the spot.

Jane seemed to accept this and turned her eyes back to the room below to find only Aiyanna present. 'She's writing on her jeans again,' Alec mused at her habit.

"I'm going to find and follow Lark."

"New pet?"

"Yes," Jane turned to her brother, "you get to keep the mutt. Unless, of course, you want the worthless bleeder down there."

They both laughed as Jane left.

"...and we will all drown in their hate. Unless someone chooses to know and to love, and life in me they will create."

Aiyanna's words struck Alec. Could knowing and loving another create a kind of life for them? Did this girl, so seemingly sweet and innocent, feel dead inside as he has the past years. Grant it, he was physically dead but something - some spark had awoken in him a while ago. Something he couldn't explain or escape.

Before he drove himself mad with his internal war, he observed the girl below. "Well it's not one of my better lines, but it works," she paused and put the Sharpie cap side up to her chin in thought.

Several emotions seemed to pass over her face at once: anger, sadness, shame, fear, and then calm. She moved back further on Lark's bed facing upward propping herself up on her elbows with her knees bent up. Although she appeared to be looking Alec dead in the face, he knew she couldn't see him for the darkness.

It was then that he noticed that her eyes were the color of the sky before a storm. The color seemed appropriate due to all the storms she must have weather for who knows how long.

It was while he pondered on this that she smiled a gentle, peaceful kind of smile. Alec felt if his heart was still beating that it would've jumped. He silently berated himself for such a weak-minded thought. 'Worthless bleeder, huh,' Alec thought, 'Then how come she's making me feel things I've never felt before or after life?'

"Plagued by nightmares of a present I can't escape; inspired by a hope that I can't deny."

'Hope!' Alec internally mocked, 'How can she speak of hope? What hope does this girl have? A family who beats her and a friend who is going places she can't; and that friend has a family that supports her...what kind of hope is that? She sits there peaceful and smiling when who knows what scars will be made on her tonight? Bleeder or vampire this is not justice and it must be stopped!'

That's when it hit Alec. The change in him started when Bella begged for her life to be taken in return for her "damned" boyfriend to be spared. It was the first act of love he had ever seen. Immediately he began to smell the smoke, feel the flames lick his toes, and see all the angry faces. The faces of people who were once his neighbors, teachers, friends...family. Just because he and his sister were born with senses and powers above the norm...they were literally being burned at the stake for it. Of course they were saved from that burning only to be delivered into another, even more painful one; but it wasn't out of love...it was out of a lust for power and dominance. 'And that's what these 'missions' are for,' he thought bitterly, 'I've got to get out of here.'

He looked once more at the girl who had unknowingly helped him put the pieces together.

"Only for a little while," he dared to whisper aloud.


	7. Guilt

Alec was outside in less than a moment. It had just started to turn dark and he silently thanked it for being fall. Knowing that the house was empty save for Aiyanna, he felt the freedom to pace back and forth. All these thoughts and contemplations of love and he's only known her less than 24 hours. She didn't even know him. "Aiyanna huh? I would've figured you to go for the blonde."

Alec turned to face the willow tree. "What are you talking about?"

"You have the look of someone who's just imprinted on someone unexpected."

"Imprinting," Alec could barely keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Yeah...it's a wolf thing. When you meet your soulmate you are tied to them for life," the young man explained, "A few brothers even imprinted on babies."

His expression darkened and then he shook his head and smiled in remembrance, "It's not like that though. If that happens then it's like a guardian/friend thing *that* kind of love comes later."

"Why are you telling me this," Alec's stance was guarded as he spoke.

"Wolves have other senses. I'll leave it at that."

Alec paused considering how far to take this conversation. "So I look like I'm in love with an infant?"

"No, you look like someone I know. He was with a girl when he imprinted on another."

"Well I'm not involved with anyone," Alec dismissed somewhat disappointed.

"Your masters," the boy bravely ventured.

In a split second Alec had the boy by the throat. "No one is my master."

"Then how come no matter how much you disagree with those other bloodsuckers, you still do as they say?"

It was obvious the boy was straining not to phase into his wolf form. Alec backed off, "I don't know. Ever since your bloody -"

"Don't! Don't you even speak their names after what you've done," the boy cut Alec off.

"I didn't do anything."

"And that's why you're still to blame."

Alec's eyes darkened, he had to go feed now before he killed this infuriating boy in front of him. As he turned to leave he said, "I know."


	8. Paranoia

Lark looked behind her for what felt like the hundredth time. When she once again saw no one was following her she kept on walking.

She had gone out to get a few pieces of sheet music to help her decide what to sing for the talent show. Aiyanna wouldn't admit it, but she was too self-conscious about her scar to go out. Instead, she tried to convince Lark that she was too tired.

"At least I know she's safe," Lark thought aloud.

This time Lark was sure she heard faint laughter; but once again she turned around to see that still no one was there. It was then that Lark noticed Aiyanna's mom through the store window to her left.

As she entered, Jane remained in the shadows - yet still within her hearing range. Lark boldly went to Aiyanna's mother, "Hiya Mrs. Peterson."

Mrs. Peterson gave her a small nod, and went back to stocking shelves. "You work here now?"

Mrs. Peterson nodded again, but did not acknowledge her otherwise. "So...can Aiyanna sleep over tonight? I could use -"

"NO!"

Lark was taken aback by the fierceness in the little woman's voice. Then she went back to stocking shelves again. "Why?"

An arm shot out in front of her and the hand attached slammed into the shelf on her right. "Why," a gruff voice huffed, "cause she's got duties to perform that's why."

Lark turned to face Aiyanna's stepfather. He laughed again, "I mean what with her mother's habit and always being between jobs...someone's gotta be the wifey."

He harshly ruffled his wife's hair and started to go down the next aisle. Just as Lark was going to say something he shouted back, "Oh and tell the little bitch to have dinner on the table and to be good and ready for a long night by 7 o'clock or she's banned from your house."

Lark stood there, mouth gaping as the potential meaning behind his words hit her. She wheeled around to Mrs. Peterson and the frail woman spat at her, "Don't you dare judge me. It's better her than me; if it were you...you'd know."

"No...I wouldn't," Lark took off out the door and towards her house.

All the way there she was whispering curses and plots of torturous slow deaths for the two of them.

Jane followed her home happily thinking, 'Yes, you and I will be a great team.'


	9. Truth and Lust

Alec was back in the attic studying Aiyanna. His thoughts quickly went from innocently curious to something new and foreign to him. He couldn't help himself from imagining what those curves looked like; how they would feel in his hands and under his body? How exactly would those full lips taste?

An entirely different lust took over him...and he did not try to block it. His fantasies were short lived as Lark stormed in. She was crying hot tears of ager as she slammed her fists onto the bed. Aiyanna nearly jumped out of her skin. "Is he raping you? Is he? Tell me the truth!"

Alec snarled loudly at the question. Thankfully Lark was too angry and Aiyanna too terrified to notice.

"What's with the hostility?" Jane asked coolly.

"I thought you were the dog," Alec used all his concentration to look and sound convincing.

It worked.

"Not exactly," Aiyanna said in a small voice.

"No! You will not look away from me, and I will not change the subject - it doesn't help! What the hell is going on?"

Aiyanna gulped as Jane reveled in her discomfort.

"He hasn't raped me...don't worry I'm still a virgin...for now. He says he's waiting until I'm 18 then it won't be rape, because he'll just say I wanted it. Since I'm not his blood the police will believe him...and since I have his name, and I'm not really his he says I have to earn it. His name I mean. It's not that bad...I just...go somewhere else in my mind. Look, I'll find somewhere to go when I turn 18, somewhere far away from here. He won't get me. It'll be all right."

Lark scoffed at her, "Well if it's not such a big deal and all you better get home and get ready for a loooong night."

Aiyanna gasped as tears filled her eyes.

Lark softened, "I'm sorry I just - "

"I know. I wish I didn't have his name...maybe if I had my real dad's I wouldn't have to 'earn' his..."

"You know that's not true."

"...but if I don't hope and wish for better, I won't make it. I won't," she paused and the two stood there in awkward silence, "I gotta go."

Lark gently grabbed her shoulders, "Fight for me."

"Dream for me," Aiyanna pleaded in return.

As Aiyanna left, Lark sat on her bed, head in her hands, and Jane - looking very pleased with the whole ordeal - left to feed. It was then Alec knew that for many reasons...he had to save Aiyanna.


	10. A Little Excitement

"Ugh…why are you so happy? It's disgusting…"

"Lark, come on the air is crisp and clean, the pumpkins are screaming to be carved, there are costumes that need to be bought," Aiyanna nudged.

Lark rolled her eyes and went back to sulking on her bed, "I can't believe mom's making me take the brats around…ugh I'm flipping 17 that's way past the trick'or'treating age. Seriously? I mean really, I ju –"

THUMP

"Thanks…thanks for that…really. I was just begging to be smacked upside the head with a pillow," Lark stuck her tongue out.

Aiyanna stuck hers out in response and replied, "Better smacked than smothered…which I'm close to doing. Geez, don't you remember how much fun we used to have trick'or'treating? Besides, it's not like we're actually doing it ourselves."

"Then why do we have to dress up?"

"It's. Hall-o-ween. Smart one," Aiyanna said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah."

Alec chuckled up in the attic as he observed the tête-à-tête between the two girls. He enjoyed watching the burdens lift from Aiyanna's shoulders as the date of October 31st drew ever closer. However, as Aiyanna seemed to feel better, Alec couldn't help but feel worse. A few days after Halloween was to be the talent contest, and he knew there was no other way to stall…pretty soon Lark would be one of them and they would be on a plan back to Volterra; and he still couldn't think of any plausible reason to give Jane so that Aiyanna could go with them. Well, there was one, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Jane had already made several derogatory comments about Aiyanna making a perfect pet seeing as she was "so easy to torture." Alec would never allow Aiyanna to get hurt if he could help it…so here he was between a rock and a hard place.

"Finally! The night we've," Lark cleared her throat and Aiyanna continued "I'VE been waiting for!"

"Meh, you go ahead, I'm going to practice."

"Lark…you're fine. If you practice anymore you're going to lose your voice, and then where will you be?"

"Miming on a street corner."

"Very funny. Let's get ready!"

Alec watched the girls as with feigned indifference as they ran around grabbing things then headed out the door. A few minutes later the two came back, Lark groaning once again. "Flashlights, why do we need flashlights? It's not even dark yet."

"It's a safety precaution. Now come on let's find them and go, the kids are getting restless."

Lark paused and looked at her friend with an eyebrow raised, "You are far too excited about this."

"Halloween is magic for me. Honestly when else do I look this good," Aiyanna joked.

Alec looked over at Jane, she was looking outside – probably scouting for some food, and so he took the opportunity to check down on the girls. He had to fight off a laugh as he saw Lark in her costume. She had a bright red wig on with a sea green top and glittery pants of the same color. His laughter quickly caught in his throat though as Aiyanna captured his eye. That new lust that had become increasingly familiar the past few weeks took him over like never before. She was dressed in a tight red dress that went to her ankles, but had a split that went past her mid thigh. A black silk-like cape was draped around her shoulders and her hair was down. Even as he saw them discover the flashlights and leave, he stared at the spot where she had been standing. Before he could stop himself he said to Jane, "Come on…let's go trick'or'treating."


	11. All Hallow's Eve

"I don't understand why we're out here. I thought you wanted to wait until after the talent contest to reveal ourselves."

"We're not revealing ourselves, Jane. What we're doing is gauging to see if she's really worthy. Let's see how she interacts with us," Alec finished, proud of his on-the-spot excuse.

"Interact with us? Why would we let her do that? We might as well change her tonight if that's the case."

"Why? Bella was recognizably special based on her reaction – or lack thereof – to our kind."

"Yes, but the Cullen's eyes are bronze ours are red, don't you think she'll see the difference?"

"Jane, it's Halloween. Have you not noticed how many "vampires" are out that have red eyes?"

"I still think we should keep our distance."

Alec nodded in response and they continued following the girls at a safe distance. Jane was beginning to get bored, and found pleasure in testing how far she could make her pain stretch. Seeing children and adults randomly double over from a "mysterious" sharp pain was really getting on Alec's last nerve, but to save face he said nothing.

"How much makeup did you have to use to look human Peterson?"

Alec focused his eyes over on Aiyanna and Lark. Lark's siblings were a little ways away from them going up to a group of houses while she and Aiyanna were on the corner. Currently they were being slowly surrounded by a group of 3 guys, Lark was trying to get them to shut up and go away, and Aiyanna simply stared straight ahead. "Jane," Alec tried to say nonchalantly, "Why don't you get those guys who are attacking our mark?"

"Certainly," Jane smiled.

All three guys were brought to their knees immediately. Every time they tried to get up, they were quickly brought down again. Lark and Aiyanna looked at them strangely as they eventually limped away. "Well…that was…different," Lark quipped.

Aiyanna chuckled as they turned to check on the kids. They were okay, still a few houses down from them, and thankfully totally unaware of what had just happened. "Are you all right miss," came a velvety voice from behind her.

Aiyanna turned around and gasped. It figures a gorgeous guy would take notice of her after she'd been humiliated. He was dressed all in black and stood a little over a head taller than herself. Almost immediately she felt an attraction to him; so much that she began walking towards him. However, she didn't notice she had taken a few steps until Lark grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What the heck are you doing," she whispered fiercely in Aiyanna's ear, "he looks like a freak, look at those eyes!"

Jane came up behind Alec and smiled satisfactorily to Alec at the sound of Lark's observation. "I'm…I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing new ya know?"

Alec flashed a crooked smile and Aiyanna sighed aloud. Jane snapped to attention, not appreciating this peon fawning over her brother. This little girl was weak, nothing more than a bleeder – how could she possibly think her brother would look twice at the likes of her?

Alec surprised his sister by taking a step closer to the "bleeder" and bowing slightly he introduced himself, "My name is Alec."

Jane's eyes grew wide with anger as she slowly turned her head to stare at her brother. _'What on earth is he doing,'_ she thought.

Lark's bad feeling increased and she kept trying to pull Aiyanna back, but it wasn't doing any good. Pretty soon Aiyanna and Alec were in their own world talking about this and that and nothing in particular, while Jane and Lark seethed a few feet away. Jane forgot to act like she was breathing, but it didn't matter because Lark hadn't even noticed she was there, and concentrated all her energy on staring a hole into Aiyanna. Moment by moment Jane grew angrier, and began to question why he wanted to come out here in the first place.

Lark couldn't help but worry, they didn't know this guy from Adam and here they were talking like old friends. Slowly worry turned to anger: with all the things Aiyanna put up with at home, how could she even think of being interested in a guy; especially a guy this smooth. Guys like him are only after one thing, and if Aiyanna didn't listen to her and kept this up this guy was going to hurt her…and who was going to have to pick up the pieces? _'Me, that's who,'_ Lark thought bitterly.

"Come on Lark, Aiyanna…let's go to the next block," Lark's youngest sister declared.

As Lark approached Aiyanna to get her to leave she saw Alec bow again and heard him say, "I hope to see you again, mio cuore."

Aiyanna blushed as he backed away into the night, and joined the excited kids and an extremely quiet Lark as they ventured to the next block.

Alec had to search around a bit for Jane, but eventually he found her almost a half a block away from Lark's house. As he fell in step with her Jane spoke without looking at him, "Tomorrow, Lark is changed and Aiyanna dies."

_**A/N: "mio cuore" is Italian for "my heart"**_


	12. And It All Comes Tumbling Down

"What was that?"

Aiyanna giggled, "He was cute wasn't he?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Aiyanna… do you really think this is smart? Do you remember the last guy you dated?"

"Of course, how could I forget; he's the only one I've dated. But what does he have to do with this? I never said anything about dating the guy, geez," Aiyanna rolled her eyes and continued down the street.

Lark sighed and tried another angle, "So what did you find out about him?"

"Well he likes my costume, said it was very vampiric," Aiyanna grinned until she looked at Lark's unimpressive expression then cleared her throat, "Um…he's from Italy."

"What, come on you don't honestly believe that do you?"

"And why wouldn't I," Aiyanna's voice rose.

"Because…I mean…seriously…did he even sound Italian? Cause he certainly doesn't look Italian."

"He did sound –"

"Other than when he spouted out those couple of Italian words, did he sound Italian?"

Aiyanna put her head down and the two walked together in silence for a while.

Alec became a statue, but inside his mind was racing. How did they go from turning Lark to adding killing Aiyanna to their agenda? There had to be some way to talk Jane out of this. "We can get Lark by herself so there will be no witnesses and less mess," Alec reasoned.

"No, she's a liability now," Jane continued forward staring straight ahead.

"How," Alec pressed further.

Jane stopped walking now and turned to face her brother, "She's Bella all over again. We cannot allow another situation like that to arise. We will stop it before it happens…even at the cost of you sulking for a while."

"Me? What do I have to do with this?"

Jane scoffed, "You can cover up a lot for just about everyone Alec, but not me…and not this. You're out of your league you know. If you want to mate so badly be done with it and kill her I don't care, just get it out of your system."

Alec stared blankly, "I don't know –"

"Look, deny all you want dear brother. It doesn't change the other factors: she didn't even flinch at accepting you as just another person – and that doesn't happen to the "non-vegetarians," oh and there's also the fact that she didn't even flinch when I shot enough pain her way to make her explode on the spot."

This time Alec couldn't hide the twinge of anger that flashed across his features. Jane nodded at him, turned to go back to the attic, and casually remarked, "Case in point."

"Oh really, well she's not Bella and I can prove it."

Jane turned and stared at her brother expectantly.

"She didn't feel you hurt her, because I protected her," he paused to let this sink in, "I've been practicing it for a while now. She didn't feel you, the wind; if I had touched her she wouldn't have felt the cold. She has no special power."

Jane didn't say anything and the two siblings stared each other down for a while.

"Except for her power over you," Jane turned back towards the attic, "but you can't save her from her fate. The moment she comes into this house it's done."

"I don't get you. You only talk to the guy for a few minutes and you're all ga-ga, what is your problem?"

Aiyanna walked in silence listening to Lark rant and rave, while the kids had already went a couple blocks ahead into their home. "What's so wrong about being attracted to someone? You like a lot of guys at school," Aiyanna asked.

"Yeah, but come on look at your situation, and the look at the only relationship you've been in…you can't handle it right now. I just think –"

"THEN STOP THINKING!"

"Aiyanna –"

"NO! You've done all the talking, and now it's my turn so you'd better listen to me. I'm abused. I'm molested. I'm a pushover. I don't speak up for myself. But I swear to you underneath all that I'm a red-blooded American girl. I'm not blind; I see a guy I think is cute so I talk to him. That's normal. So my situations aren't, so I don't react the way you think I should. Did you ever think that I'm just biding my time? That I'm just making it as easy as possible for everyone until I can break out on my own. Do you think that I don't get angry about what's being done? Well ya know what, there's nothing that can be done about it, it won't stop til I leave, and I can't leave til I'm 18. So I'm doing the best I can. I've always supported you no matter what, would it kill you to do the same for me?"

"But I do support you."

"No, you mother-hen me. You lecture me on things that happen to me that you know nothing about. You tell me how I should act and who I should and shouldn't talk to. Maybe when I'm with you I don't want to think about this other crap; maybe I just want to be a normal teenage girl with raging hormones like the rest of you. However, since that's too much to ask I think I'm just going to go back to hell."

Without skipping a beat Aiyanna turned and ran towards her house. Lark stared after her retreating form, confused and hurt. Jane watched everything transpire from the attic window, slightly disappointed at Aiyanna's departure; nonetheless she couldn't wait until she saw the girl again, for the last time.


	13. Bits of Advice

"That must have been an epic fail of a trick'or'treat for you to be out here with me, instead of in there creeping."

Alec sat in the branches of the willow tree stone faced. The young boy climbed the tree with little effort and sat tentatively on a branch just above Alec. "So…you…um..wanna…ya know…talk about it…and stuff?"

Alec turned with an eyebrow raised to the young pup. "What? It felt like the right thing to say…I mean you're not that bad after all…cept for the smell of course," the boy smiled wryly.

When still no response came from Alec, the boy sighed and jumped down from the branch. "Ya know I can't leave to protect her," when he saw Alec nod almost imperceptibly from the corner of his eye he continued, "but you can…"

He opened his mouth in protest but the boy cut him off, "I'm just saying. Don't make this another Renesme."

The boy closed his eyes awaiting a punishment that never came. When he turned around Alec was gone.

"I can't believe she flipped out on me like that…I only want to save her from getting hurt," Lark vented to her empty room.

She had been pacing and ranting and sighing for the past forty-five minutes. Her music for the talent competition lay untouched on her keyboard in the corner of her room. Lark groaned aloud in frustration, "This is ridiculous…I'm going to practice and this will all work itself out."

As soon as she sat down to begin playing, she screwed up the first two chords and slammed her hands down on the keys. "URGH! I hate feeling like this…I don't know if it will work out and I -"

"You know, there is a way for you to have more control of your situations; to get all of those around you to listen to what you have to say."

Lark froze on the spot, too terrified to move she began to visibly shake. "Let me guess you're thinking: who are you? and how did you get in my room? How about we skip all the frivolities and get right to it. I can give you all you desire, and trust me after the past few weeks it's quite obvious how special you are. We would make an unstoppable team."

"What on earth are you talking about," Lark asked with a surprisingly strong tone as she turned to face a red-eyed girl in a cloak.

"See, right there makes it even more obvious. Instead of screaming or insisting on asking inane questions, you want to get right down to the meat of the situation. We have reason to believe that upon transformation, you would have the ability to hypnotize people with your voice. So you want to be famous…fame is fleeting, power – on the other hand – yes, power is a different story."

Lark didn't say a word.


	14. Power

Aiyanna didn't go home. She wasn't expected. For some miraculous reason she was actually allowed to sleepover Lark's house. Well, the reason wasn't that miraculous…her stepdad was out at a few parties – so her "services" weren't essential; he'd get his kicks from some other poor sap tonight.

She decided to stay the night in her neighborhood park; after all, it wasn't supposed to get too cold tonight. It was a beautiful, clear night – the kind of night where you can see a ton of stars and a full moon. Too bad Aiyanna couldn't enjoy it. Although she didn't feel she had said anything wrong, she still wishes she could have said it better. Lark was her only real friend in the world. Deep down, she knew that Lark looked out for her so fiercely because no one else would – not even Aiyanna herself. They'd known each other since they were toddlers, and Lark was made aware of Aiyanna's home life pretty early. It must have been a heavy burden to bear, to know that is and be sworn not to tell anyone. Aiyanna scoffed at that last part. Not tell anyone something that everyone knew…it was ridiculous. Everyone just minded their own business. They all saw the bruises; they all met her "parents" – if one could call them that. It was if people didn't want to go through the rigamaror of paperwork or the possibility of being called to a witness stand – oh yeah or the possibility of taking Aiyanna in after it all went down. That was what happened to her first and only relationship – the moment he began to realize the gravity of what she went through on a daily basis he split. He was one of the boys from earlier tonight – although he hadn't openly made fun of her, he sure as hell didn't stop it either.

All these thoughts brought her back to her original theory: she was an idiot. Lark was the only one who hadn't turned her back, and she had yelled at her and acted like an ingrate. Nonetheless, she couldn't bring herself to turn around back to Lark's house and beg forgiveness…not just yet anyway.

Aiyanna sighed loudly and plopped down on a bench, trying feebly to clear her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Aiyanna nearly jumped out of her skin as a vaguely familiar voice broke the silence of the night. As she turned to her right, their stood the boy she had met earlier that night. "Alec, right?"

"Something must be really bothering you for you to be out in the middle of the night at a park crying by yourself. Do you, um, want to talk about it," Alec silently cursed himself for not sounding more convincing; but honestly he still wasn't used to caring.

Aiyanna gasped and began to wipe her cheeks, sure enough they were soaking wet. She had no idea she had started crying, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. "I just got in a bit of a fight with my friend that's all. Silly really to be crying over it."

Alec pointed to the spot on the bench next to her, and she straightened while nodding that it was okay for him to sit with her. "Was it a big fight?"

"The biggest we ever had…I screamed at her, and believe me that's not like me at all."

"I know," Alec said simply, staring at his hands.

Aiyanna cleared her throat, "Um…how could you possibly know?"

Alec sighed internally, prepping himself for all the possibilities that lay out before him. "I've been watching you for a few weeks now…I only just tonight got the courage to come up and talk to you," he started trying to sound nonchalant.

It worked. Aiyanna blushed and looked to the ground as she responded, "How come I haven't seen you? I mean if there's someone knew at school, usually everyone knows."

"I haven't been at your school."

"Then how have you been watching me?"

He took a deep, unnecessary breath. "From Lark's attic…"

Aiyanna shot up from the bench. "I, um, think I have to, ya know, go now."

She ran with all her might deeper into the park, and in a split second she realize he was several feet in front of her – even though she hadn't seen or felt him move past her. Stopping dead in her tracks she couldn't help but ask, "How did you do that?"

Alec began running almost imperceptible circles around the park and then her, until he came to such an abrupt stop right in front of her that it almost made her head spin. "Well that's…not…normal," she managed to get out.

"Their not contacts."

"What?"

Alec internally kicked himself, of all the smart and witty things he could reveal about him being a vampire and he has to make a crack about contacts! He closed his eyes and spoke again, "These are my real eyes…unless I'm hungry. When I'm hungry they're black, but you don't have to worry I fed before I came here. I made sure of it, because I don't want to hurt you, I want to protect you. I can't explain why, but even though you just met me I've been slowly feeling something for you – and it gets stronger every day. I can't help it, and to be honest I don't want to."

When he opened his eyes he noticed that she hadn't moved, but had a very confused look on her face. "Um…no offense, because I'm sure most girls would find that very romantic – albeit unnerving about the feeding part, but you kind of sound like a creeper to me. So again, I think I'm going to go."

As she turned her back on him, he didn't know what to do. He had royally screwed this up, admittedly trying to say what he think Edward would in this situation. Then he noticed she was headed back to Lark's house, and something snapped. In a flash he was in front of her gingerly putting his hands on her shoulders. She jumped back from the cold and snapped, "Please let me go."

"If you go to Lark's house, you're going to die," he blurted out.

"What? We had a fight, she's not going to kill me over it," she moved around him and kept going.

"She might not, but my sister definitely will."

Aiyanna froze. "There are more of you?"

"We're everywhere."

"That's comforting; considering I don't even know what you are…some kind of super-soldier experiment or something?"

Alec laughed at the slight truth that was in her statement, well as it applied to Jane and him. She turned around and glared at him for laughing at her, and he immediately stopped. "I'm sorry, it's just in a way you're right. For the sake of time and your safety I'm going to tell you the truth so please listen and listen well, because I need you to trust me."

It was Aiyanna's turn to laugh, but she was cut short at the pained look he gave her. He nodded back to the park bench they had sat. Reluctantly she followed him back and sat with him. "You see there are two types of my kind: the kind who feed on humans and the kind who don't. The difference is visible through eye color – well the eye color when we're not hungry anyway. The one's who don't feed on humans, when their not hungry, their eye color is amber; and the one's who feed on humans, when their not hungry, their eye color is –"

"Red. Crap," Aiyanna figured out and started to stand up, but he put her back down as gently as he could.

"You don't get it. I don't want to hurt you. I've protected you so far," he pleaded for her to listen and believe him.

While she sat patiently for reasons she wasn't even aware of he explained everything. He gave he the run down of the circumstances of his and his sister's turning, the Volturi, his and Jane's powers, Bella and Edward, Renesme's murder, the new assignments for him and Jane, and how she had sparked several changes in him over the past few weeks. Finally he told her what Jane had said she was going to kill her the next time she set foot in Lark's house. "Lark," Aiyanna shot up when he was finished, "she's alone with your sister. She'll change her. We've got to go."

Shocked that she actually believed him, Alec got up as well. "Wait a minute, no. I can go and come back and let you know what's going on."

"No way! Lark's my best friend."

"Did you not hear me? Jane. Will. Kill. You."

"Alec, if you've really been observing me so closely the past few weeks, you should know that there's no way you can stop me."

"Well there are several ways that I could," Alec half smiled.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't use any of them, because you won't hurt me."

Taken aback by the truth in her words, as well as her acceptance of everything he told her, Alec sat back down. "Please, don't do this. We can figure out another way."

Aiyanna crouched down to be at eye level with him, "Perhaps, but we may be too late."

_**A/N Mature rating for next chapter**_


	15. No Turning Back

"I really wish you'd just let me grab onto you, so we'd get there faster."

"Yes, well I still don't agree with this, you know."

Aiyanna sighed and the two continued toward Lark's house. Alec knew that right now probably wasn't an appropriate time to ask her the questions running through his mind, but he didn't know how the night would end. "Why did you believe me?"

"For a lot of reasons: the speed, the eyes, the details in your story, and I seriously have felt like someone's been watching me lately."

"Oh."

Alec looked to the ground as they continued on, and Aiyanna could tell there was something else weighing on his mind. Out of curiosity, and to keep the images of her friend at the mercy of this Jane he told her about, she asked him what else he wanted to know.

'_Well, it's now or never,'_ he thought.

"Do you like me to?"

As soon as the question was out he wished he didn't have a voice anymore. It was true he wanted to know the answer, but there could have been a better way to ask. Besides, here they were trying to prevent the "death" of her best friend and he's asking questions a ten year-old boy would. To make matters worse, Aiyanna giggled at first then it grew into a laugh. He didn't say anything else but kept staring straight ahead as they walked. Finally Aiyanna breathed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean. It's just your ancient."

Alec groaned. "No, no. That doesn't bother me, let me finish," she chided, "You're ancient, and instead of quoting like Shakespeare or something, you just come right out and ask – no fronts, no games, just honesty. It just struck me as odd, I don't know."

He remained silent, but felt a little better. "To answer your question, I'm not sure. I mean I'm incredibly attracted to you, you ditched your twin sister to warn me at the risk that I may not believe you, and the things you told me that you observed are things that no one else has noticed about me – not even myself…and that's…well it's awesome. I don't know. Ugh. I'm not really good at this either, am I? But what happens when a human and a vampire get together? It doesn't end well, from what you've told me. I mean if you weren't able to stop and you killed me, you'd be devastated and have to live with that for an eternity."

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, "You mean to tell me that you've already thought about me turning you?"

She nodded and they both continued walking, "Why not? We're both attracted to each other, and we'd have an eternity to get to know each other better…and it's not like I have any human ties."

"Except for Lark."

"Yes," Aiyanna admitted, "except for Lark."

There was an awkward pause that followed. However, it was short lived, because a blood curdling scream torn through the night like lightning. "Lark!"

Alec grabbed her arm, "I'm begging you, go back to the park. I have a plan, I will be there shortly."

"But –"

"I can tell you by that scream, that it's already been done. Go back to the park, please."

Aiyanna tearfully nodded and turned to run back to the park.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you, but her parents were out, and her siblings think she's just frustrated and upset over her fight with Aiyanna," Jane scoffed, "Can you believe that?"

Alec said nothing as he watched Lark writhe in agony on her bed, screaming for death. "When you've had her feed, take her to Volterra and the mutt and I will follow later."

"What?"

"Well, you told me to get it out of my system and get her out of our way. So that's what I'm going to do. I need the mutt here for protection, since you'll obviously be going back tonight."

Jane nodded satisfactorily. "I'm glad you've learned from Edward's mistakes; and don't worry, I won't even hint at the real reason you're staying behind. I'll tell the others you had to tie up some loose ends."

Alec looked at his sister for a long while, and then finally said, "I'm going to leave the mutt here until I'm finished. Goodbye sister."

"See you soon brother."

As he tried his best to ignore the screams, Alec made his way outside towards the boy. "I thought you weren't going to let it get this far, and now you're going to go ruin this other poor girl. I thought you were changing man."

"Just stay put…please," Alec pleaded.

The boy sensed that something else was going on, and for the first time since he had been captured – he willingly obeyed.

Alec made his way back to the park, but he couldn't find Aiyanna. He started to panic. Finally he heard some rustling over by a group of trees and Aiyanna's voice came through them, "I'm in here."

Through the break in the trees there was a clearing, and Aiyanna lay on her back propped up on her elbows causing her dress to split further exposing most of her legs. Alec drew nearer, "What are you doing?"

"I was afraid Jane might come instead of you, so I hid…not that it would do any good, but blame it on human reflex."

As he came closer, Aiyanna did something unexpected. She reached up and pulled him down by his shirt, causing his lips to crash down on hers. When she parted from him, she looked deep in his eyes.

"I want you to turn me."

Alec's head was still spinning from the unexpected kiss, "What did you say?"

"I want you to turn me. There's nothing left here for me Alec. Lark's one of you now isn't she?"

"Just about," Alec's tone dropped sympathetically, "but that won't stop Jane from trying to kill you."

"Then let me be able to worry about it."

Alec paused, "Well I have pretty much chosen my side already, but I was planning to take you some place safe and stay with you there."

"Then let us be equal," she stroked his stone cold face, "please, make me like you. You know there's no one that cares for me now…I've got nothing going for me. Give me something that will make me feel worth something…please."

He had never seen Aiyanna like this before: so desperate and yet so demanding at the same time. She kept tugging at his shirt, encouraging him down with her, and he complied. "You have me," he said quietly, "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"I want you to hurt me."

Alec gasped partly horrified and yet slightly turned on by her statement. She sat up completely and began kissing him all over his face and neck, "If that's what it takes to be like you…hurt me."

Alec moaned, before his senses left him completely he asked, "Is this so you can be with Lark?"

Aiyanna stopped her ministrations and looked to the ground, "I don't know what's coming over me. She was my last link that was keeping me going, and then you come along tonight and make me feel things I didn't think I was capable of. It's true I want to be what Lark is so I won't be alone…but there's also you. You say that you want to be with me, if that's true then take me. I'm begging you. I don't want to go through all of this crap anymore – especially not alone. I don't want to be alone. Please."

She began kissing him again, ignoring the cold, and completely giving into her feelings – as crazed as they may have been. Alec couldn't stand to see her in pain, and didn't want her to stop what she was doing to him. An idea came upon him, "Okay, but I'd like to try something…that would make the pain easier…I think."

Aiyanna nodded; apparently she had already planned to offer it without his suggestion. "The last of my innocence…something my stepdad has been dying to get. To have it taken by someone other than him, just makes it all the better."

Alec hesitated slightly, he wanted to take her, but he wanted her to want him to do it – not just anyone. Aiyanna let her desperation to be free and her lust for Alec take over her, and she began to take off his shirt. She bit her lip at the sight of his perfect torso, and then apologized.

Alec looked down at her, "For what?"

"Well look at your body, and look at mine."

"I do…frequently."

Aiyanna laughed, "Why? I'm pudgy…the clothes usually hide it well, but if you're going to see all of me you should know…there's also scars. A lot of them."

Alec looked deep in her eyes, "I like all of you…and as for the scars, I'll kiss all of them until they go away, and you'll never be scared like that again."

The anxiety left Aiyanna completely. It dawned on her that this man might actually love her and her scars – not in spite of them; and that meant more to her than she could say, so she decided to show him. She guided his hands to the back of her dress and he tentatively unzipped her and gently took the tight garment off. Self-conscious, she looked to the ground, but Alec wouldn't have that. He grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him. He looked deep into her eyes and then raked them up and down her body hungrily. Finally he kissed her deeply as he lightly – too lightly for his liking – moved his hands along the length of her body. She shivered from a mix of the coldness of his touch and the heat that his hands inspired inside of her. True to his word, his mouth moved from hers down to every scar that marred her body. Aiyanna moaned at the pleasure of his mouth all over her, and yet was fighting off tears at being showed this kind of love. Alec, acting on instincts he wasn't aware he had stopped at her breasts on his way back up to her mouth. When he heard her moan deeply, he knew he was doing the right thing. His tongue darted out and flicked one of her nipples and she moaned louder. Bringing his hand up, he gently cupped and fondled her other, neglected breast. When he felt himself about to lose control he stopped and headed back up to her lips. The two began kissing fiercely, and Aiyanna raked her hands up and down his chest. When Alec's guard was completely down, she flipped him over and straddled him. She began to kiss him from his mouth down his neck to his ear lobe, then back down to his chest and abs. Abruptly she stopped and sat straight up, looking into his eyes she began to undo his pants. He helped her take them off and threw them into the growing pile of clothes on the other side of the clearing.

Gently he turned her around back onto the ground. The couple were panting and looking at each other expectantly until finally Aiyanna nodded and braced herself. Alec lowered himself onto her and simultaneously penetrated and bit her. He immediately felt the blood lust as soon as her sweet life liquid hit his tongue. He sucked on her neck for a moment before something else took over him. Through the pain Aiyanna managed to wrap her legs around Alec's waist – drawing him even deeper inside of her. This movement caused another type of frenzy within him, and Alec immediately stopped drinking.

Aiyanna was in a world of pain of which she knew not of before this night. It felt like her entire body was being consumed by multiple flames and even though a normal person would beg for death – she surprised herself and Alec by begging for more. The venom from the bite caused her to not even feel the pain caused by her maidenhead being broken. However, the unreal feeling of Alec inside her mixed with the surreal feeling of dying caused Aiyanna to go somewhere – heaven or hell she couldn't be sure just yet. Alec started kissing any and all of her exposed skin that was away from where she was bleeding as he pumped into her. His right hand went from her shoulder down her arm and the length of her body until it rested on her hip.

She closed her eyes tight and threw her head back screaming and moaning Alec's name in pain and ecstasy. To distract herself from the venoms spread, she began to rock her hips to meet Alec's thrusts. Suddenly the pain stopped, and she became acutely aware of how the soft grass felt rubbing her back as Alec moved in and out of her. She opened her eyes and the whole world had changed. Colors, smells, sounds, and sensations she never knew before came bursting all around her. She flipped him over with a strength that surprised the both of them, and she started riding him. Grabbing his hands she guided him back to her breasts, and she encouraged him to touch them rougher than before. Alec realized that the transformation was complete and that he couldn't hurt her now.

He sat up and began to kiss her and fondle every part of her with greater fervor than before, causing Aiyanna to scream his name. Taking advantage of her vulnerable moment, he put her on her back and threw her legs back around him. She felt herself begin the shake and her toes start to curl. From the very core of herself all she could feel was heat and pleasure, and as she looked into Alec's eyes she could tell he was feeling the same. "Aiya," Alec moaned before he kissed her deeply.

Neither one could hold back any longer. Aiyanna's inner walls tightened causing Alec to go over the edge and as he exploded inside of her the two shouted the other's name and shuddered in delight.

Alec collapsed on top of Aiyanna and she ran her fingers threw his hair. For a while they just let the waves of pleasure wash over them, both more content and satisfied then they'd ever been before. Then Alec propped himself up, kissed Aiyanna soundly, and said, "Welcome to your new life."

Aiyanna laughed a little and caressed the side of his now-warm and supple face.

"And welcome to yours."


	16. Manipulation

Metallic. The scent and taste that flooded her senses could be summed up in that one word…and oh was it glorious. She had had her doubts at first, but she was so glad she had come to see reason. This life was not good enough for her. Nor were these worthless – and now lifeless – bleeders at her feet. The excruciating pain it took to get to this point was nearly forgotten, almost worth it, Lark thought with a sadistic smile threatening to darken her increasingly morbid features.

No longer did she glow with happiness; there was no light here any longer. Her features seemed to be one with shadow and it had only been two hours since her change. She remembered her initial horror at the situation when she had first "woken up" from the nightmare of transformation, and laughed loudly in spite of herself. Surveying her former home one last time she drank in the sight before her.

Scattered across the living room were the bodies of her parents and siblings. Looks of shock and disbelief permanently etched on their faces. Lark nodded satisfactorily. They had deserved it, Jane said. These were the people that were holding her back. How dare they ask her to babysit when she should concentrate on her music! How dare they not recognize the talent they had in their very own home! They should've tried harder to help her get started, get noticed…but no matter, it was all taken care of now. She was never appreciated by any of them…no one in fact. Her schoolmates, teachers, friends…they all deserved such a fate to hinder her from her destiny.

Jane waited patiently a few steps behind the newborn vamp, pleased with herself in that she could manipulate and control this girl with ease. She watched as Lark turned to her thirsty for more. In the next second Lark was on the ground in agony. "We go to Volterra tomorrow night. Until then you will feed when I say," Lark gave her a murderous look and Jane changed her tone, "I'm doing this to protect you. The pain I cause you is to help you control yourself, your hunger, until you are able to do so on your own. After all, I'd hate to have to kill you when you have such a bright future ahead of you."

Lark still writhed on the ground even after Jane had released her hold, and she silently promised herself to gain control quickly so she wouldn't ever have to feel that pain ever again. Once Lark regained composure she followed Jane out of the door of her house and towards a new shelter for the daylight.

She didn't even take a second glance back at her family.


	17. Sweet Revenge

"Aiyanna, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It had been so long since Alec had been a newborn; he forgot how quickly the blood lust takes over. Alec would've been fully content to stay in that clearing and enjoy Aiyanna as long as they could. Unfortunately for him, Aiyanna threw him off of her and was dressed and out of the clearing in no time. She had a crazed look on her face, and he remembered that she needed to feed.

In no time at all they were in a shabby, run-down apartment building. Not caring if anyone saw or heard Aiyanna obliterated the door in front of her and charged into an apartment. "What the hell," Aiyanna's stepfather slurred as he started to come out of a drunk-induced sleep.

Aiyanna laughed maniacally and grabbed him by the throat. He began gasping for air and kicking wildly, and she wasn't even using a part of her strength. As she brought her lips to his neck she shook her head and threw him up against the wall. "I'll save you for last. Oh mommy…"

In her bedroom, Aiyanna's mother was sitting on her bed taking her shoes off. When her daughter came bursting in the room her face changed from one of annoyance to one of horror. "Mommy, you're baby's hungry…and it's your responsibility to take care of me," Aiyanna sneered as she overtook her mother.

Before her mother even had a chance to scream, all the blood was draining from her body. Alec was in the doorway watching his formerly frail, yet hopeful, Aiya turn into a fierce huntress. Once her mother was completely drained she tossed her lifeless body aside like a ragdoll. "'Bout time you did something for me," she spat.

Gracefully she spun towards the doorway and pulled Alec toward her in a passionate kiss. He couldn't stop himself from moaning as he could still taste the blood on her tongue. As quickly as the kiss started, she pulled away, "You may not want to see this…you can wait for me outside."

Alec chuckled, "I've seen worse."

"No," her face turned serious, "you haven't."

He grabbed her arm as she turned to go back to the living room, "I'm not letting you go through this alone."

"Your choice," she said in a determined voice.

Her stepfather was in a corner of the living room fumbling with the cordless house phone. Aiyanna began laughing again as Alec took the phone and crushed it into dust in his right hand. "So you like to violate innocent girls," Alec stated nonchalantly before lifting him up and throwing him into the couch with such force that it broke in half, "let's see how well you do when the girl isn't so innocent anymore."

He stepped aside, allowing Aiyanna to take her revenge. Alec stepped into the shadows and watched as every beating, every humiliation and violation was coming back on this low-life ten-fold.

When she was finally done toying with him she went to drink from him, but Alec stopped her. "He's not worthy enough for our life, and death is too good for him. Let him live and suffer the consequences."

"But I'm hungry," Aiyanna snarled.

"We'll find you other food, let him live with this memory," Alec convinced.

Aiyanna was about to protest further but he had already grabbed her and taken her to the back of the complex where a few junkies and prostitutes were hanging out and making deals. "Now these…no one will miss," he reasoned.

Aiyanna smiled wickedly and growled in delight as she went to satiate her hunger.


	18. New Home, New Rules

In her mind the plane was full of nothing but dead bodies, all of the delicious blood her own. Of course, Jane would have none of that. Once they left her house, Jane had led her to a bar in the next town to see if she really had the abilities everyone thought she would have.

She was better.

Everyone in the bar was completely captivated by Lark's voice. Jane began to stretch out her pain waves slowly, one by one, and although they all made faces and sounds that portrayed that they were in excruciating pain – not one moved. They were able to have quite a feast before they set fire to the bar and headed to catch their flight to Volterra.

Lark's hunger was still nowhere near satisfied, and there were a few people she saw on the streets that she wanted to take. True to her word, Jane made sure that Lark and her cravings were kept in check.

So here they were on the plane, Lark in a constant state of pain so that she wouldn't fulfill her bloody fantasies.

Once they entered Volterra, no time was wasted: Jane brought her right to Aro and revealed all that had happened while they were away – save for the fact Alec's more lustful feelings towards Lark's little bleeder friend. "So why is young Alec not with us?"

"Alec," Lark exclaimed as if a light had been turned on, "wait is that the guy that Aiyanna was gushing over last night? He's your brother?"

Ignoring her questioning Jane spoke to Aro, "He is disposing of the last loose end in our journey. He should be here by tomorrow. I thought it best to field test Lark; that way if she wasn't what we thought I could destroy her and not waste anymore of our time."

Lark was speechless as she let all of Jane's words sink in. "This is why you are one of my prize soldiers, Jane. Once Alec is back, we'll be able to give you your next assignment."

Aro turned and left the room as Lark found her voice. "Aiyanna is…"

"Dead by now, I'm sure. She was a liability. She saw us, and she knows you and your family. It was for the best. After all, she was the biggest obstacle for you. All the time you spent worrying about her, and she wouldn't even take your advice when you were well to warn her. What kind of friend is that? Now come along and I will show you around and explain the rules."

Lark swallowed hard, nodded, and followed obediently.


	19. Second Thoughts

_**A/N: August 4, 2010…that was when I last updated this story. It has been on my mind ever since, and I fully intend to finish it! For all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and set alerts – you all have been my inspiration to continue and not forget this story! I'm going to do my best to update this story regularly until it is finished. I have everything in my head it's just the matter of writing it all down. If you are currently enjoying this fic please don't hesitate to review – that's what gives me the drive to finish! Thank you for your patience!**_

Alec hadn't been a newborn in so long; he forgot how insatiable their hunger truly was. Throughout the night Aiyanna took as many "unmentionables" as she could. She barely spoke to him other than asking for him to lead her to more victims. He was beginning to miss Aiyanna's humanity, but he kept reminding himself that she wanted this…and so did he. As soon as her newborn phase was complete, he would have her all to himself.

As daylight approached, Alec tried to pull her off her latest victim. "No," Aiyanna growled as she flung Alec effortlessly over her body.

"I forgot about the strength, too," Alec mumbled before continuing louder, "Aiya…we have to go into hiding. It's becoming day light soon and even though we may not melt or explode we will be more than a little noticeable."

Draining the victim dry and tossing them aside carelessly, Aiyanna sighed. "Fine…where do we go?"

"I left something back at Lark's house…we can hide out in the attic," he paused when he considered the pain that idea must cause her, "They'll be on their way to Volterra by now, there's no need to worry."

"Why would I have any need to worry now? Haven't you seen what I've done all night," Aiyanna remarked with an uncharacteristic arrogance.

"So you changed her? That was your grand idea of saving her," the boy said as the two vampires approached.

"Not now," Alec said harshly, "We have to stay in the attic for today, but tonight we'll figure out where we're going to go from here."

The boy sighed and turned towards the tree that had become his home. Alec was about to ask the boy why he had decided to stay, after all he could have bolted after Jane left. In fact, Alec was pleasantly surprised that he had stayed. Before the words could come out of his mouth he heard Aiyanna scream.

Alec was in the attic in a flash. Aiyanna was peering through the door overlooking Lark's room with a look of utter horror etched on her face. "They…they…they're dead…all dead," she whispered as she pounced into the room.

He did not follow at first, for he didn't need to look into the room to know what had happened. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

At these words, Alec went down into Lark's room. Just as he had suspected, the lifeless bodies of Lark's family were scattered across the floor. He was about to assure Aiyanna that their blood was not on her hands until he realized that is not what she meant by what she said. Aiyanna was looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her features may have been flawless and smooth, but her new unearthly beauty is not what held her attention. Blood from shades light to dark, both crusted over and glistening, stained her face, neck, and chest. All of these marks were from her victims over the hours. A trivial thing at those moments seemed so horrific to her now.

As Aiyanna finally tore her eyes away from her bloodied mirror image she looked around at all the ones she used to hold dear. "I'm no better than her…I'm a monster…and for what," her voice rose along with her panic, "All of this to not be alone? What have I done? I can't live like this! I should let the police find me…I've got to call…I can't…I…"

Alec tried to hold her, but she fought him. Even though she was still infinitely stronger than him, her growing emotions made her weak. "I can't lose you…things will get better…this is not your fault," Alec declared as he grabbed her arms.

"I can't go an eternity like this…and I don't even know you…what have I done?"

Alec couldn't conceal his hurt at her remarks, but they were true nonetheless. "Look, you don't want to live like this…there's another way."

"What way?"

The boy, who was now in wolf form, hid sleeping by the tree. He was surprised that not many people had noticed the unusually large dog over the past few days. However, he had learned in his life that sometimes people just don't want to know that something abnormal is going on around them. Maybe it was better to remain oblivious.

Case in point, if he hadn't noticed the change in Alec as of late he could already be halfway back to his family by now. Something was going on with Alec and this girl…something big was about to happen…and he felt like he had to be here for it. So stay he did.

His ears perked up as he heard one of the attic windows open. Alec's face appeared in the window and he spoke low enough for his dog ears to hear.

"Tonight, you're going home…and we're coming with you."


End file.
